


Werecoyotes Exist? Like Witches?

by Hayles Marshall (Andrea_Labonair)



Category: Bitten (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Hayles%20Marshall
Summary: The pack ends up meeting a certain werecoyte from Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels
Kudos: 3





	Werecoyotes Exist? Like Witches?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.

Months after Roman Navikev was killed and Constantine took over as the Russian Alpha, the pack in North America felt that things were finally over with. That the ultimate threat in their lives was eliminated once and for all. Alexi, Elena's younger half-brother who was also a werewolf like her and the rest of the Pack, remained living in Stonehaven with all of them and took to helping out as much as he could while he learned more about the Pack laws and rules and how it was being a werewolf under the watchful eyes of his older sister and the alpha as well as her mate and husband Clayton Danvers and Nick Sorentino. 

In the early morning on August 10th, while Alexi was near the front of the manor training with Nick, Elena and her husband Clay were training at the side of the century old building. It was part of their tradition that also always prepared them for anything that may come as a surprise when it came to facing enemies. Although they hadn't heard any news from the Russian Pack or even the Spanish one, they still wanted to be ready for whatever happened. To many times in the past, they hadn't been so easily prepared for things and it cost great lives. 

In spite of thinking about things that had come before, Elena still managed to dodge the oncoming attack of her husband and packmate Clay as he tried to kick her legs from underneath her which would have caused any unsuspecting werewolf to become unbalanced and fall onto the grass. She counter-attacked; ducking down and sweeping her leg out which in turn made him fall onto the ground. 

She got on top of him then when he was down and punched him in the face, not hard to make him bleed though. He blocked it the second time she went to hit him and then flipped their positions, pinning her to the ground. She glared up at him, but only for a second before she smiled and kissed him. 

He kissed back and then pulled away, gazing down at her with love in his eyes before he stood up and held out a hand for her to take. 

She grabbed it and stood up too, hearing something in the distance just then. She looked around at the woods and listened to the noise, trying to locate its source while she also inhaled and picked up on the new, strange scent that carried in the air. 

"What it is Elena?", Clay asked, looking around as well. 

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing I have ever smelled before. Go tell Nick and have him stay here with Alexi. This is my responsibility now and I won't have my family be hurt by some new Mutt.", Elena answered softly to him. She waited for Clay to go talk to Nick, her eyes staring around at every inch of their property. Whatever or whoever this was, they better have a good reason for being on Pack lands. 

A couple of minutes later, Clay returned to her side and together they tracked down the new Mutt, only taking them a few short hours to arrive to the spot. 

Elena walked towards the tent that was near a bonfire which had been recently put out only hours ago and checked inside, but found nobody. Behind her Clay began searching for anything else that would help them out, looking through the bags on the ground by the firepit. 

A growl from behind them made both of them turn and look; seeing a coyote standing just down the hill from them with its lips curled back in a snarl. It took a step forward at them, still growling. 

Clay looked at Elena and said, "What's that doing here? How is a coyote here?"

Elena glanced at him and quickly looked back at the coyote, answering him though, "I don't know."

"What should we do? It's just a coyote so we could scare it off.", Clay said, glancing at the animal again. 

"I don't think it's just a coyote, but we can't be sure. It could be a normal, wild animal or it may be like us.", Elena said, still staring at it. Her judgement when it came to things like this were almost always accurate, but she still wanted to be certain herself about this. 

Clay looked at her and back at the coyote and then back at her, waiting for her to give an order. 

Elena glanced at him and gave him a very, small nod of her head; signaling to him that he could make his move on the animal. She stayed in the coyote's sight, but on the corner of her eye watched as Clayton moved around until he was at the back of the animal. At another, small nod of her head Clay quickly grabbed the animal and picked it up. 

It thrashed about in his arms for a while until the recognizable sound of bones shifting was heard in their ears. Clay set the coyote down and he moved back over to Elena's side. The both of them then watched in surprise and shock as the coyote transformed into a young girl.

"Is that how you treat any newcomers here? Picking them up while their a wolf or a coyote until they turn back?", the girl said as she stood up and stared at Clay, anger in her eyes. 

"We've done a lot worse than that to new people who are in our territory.", Clay said to her, a threatening tone in her voice some. 

The girl glared at him more until Elena spoke, making the girl turn to her then. 

"You're a female coyote, but how can that be possible?", she said. 

The girl walked to the tent and got dressed, talking as she did. 

"My mom was a werecoyote and I got it from her. Why are you two and whoever else lives out here the only ones who can live out here? While I was hunting, I smelled more werewolves here.", the girl said. When she was finally dressed, she turned to them and waited with a suspicious look in her brown eyes. 

"This is our territory. I'm Elena Michaels, the pack alpha. If you want to live out here, you have to follow our rules and nobody can know about you being here. We won't hurt you though. You can live out here in peace and nobody will have to know that you're even here. Just tell us who you are and why you're here.", Elena said to her.

"My name is Malia and I wanted to hunt away from my pack, so I came out here. What rules would I have to follow if I chose to live out here?", Malia said, narrowing her eyes some at Elena. 

"Humans can't know we exist. If they do, they have to be killed.", Clay said then. 

"My old boyfriend was a human who was friends with a werewolf that's my boyfriend now and my alpha. I'm not gonna kill him. He's seen a lot of this world that we are apart of in the town where I live and there's no way I'm gonna kill him. My father and mother were killers. I don't want to be like that.", Malia said. 

Elena and Clay both looked at each other and then Elena turned back to Malia and spoke up again. 

"Okay, so they can't be killed but just keep your distance from them and if anyone that's human talks to you don't be so open about talking to them about us. About what we are, all of us or anything else you may know about the supernatural world, okay Malia?", Elena said. 

"Okay, fine.", Malia said. She blinked and then walked back to the tent, disappearing inside and laying down to sleep. It had taken her a very long time to get here and she was now finally tired enough to rest.

"We should head back to Stonehaven. She's not a threat to us and she's agreed to do as we say.", Elena said to Clay once she heard Malia's breathing slow and the girl's heartbeat slow down too which meant she was asleep.

Clay looked at the tent where the girl had gone into before he followed Elena as she turned around and walked back to their home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to Stonehaven, Elena and Clay were met by Nick and Alexi at the front door. 

"So, what was it?", Nick asked them as he stood in the doorway that lead to the living room.

"A girl. A werecoyote named Malia.", Elena said, looking at him before she looked at her brother. 

"A girl? How old was she? Was she with anyone?", Alexi asked, a bit of hopefulness in his voice. 

"No, but she's got a boyfriend whose an alpha werewolf.", Clay said. 

"So she's a werecoyote that's dating some unknown alpha werewolf we haven't ever heard about before? And they exist like witches?", Nick asked, looking at Clay and then at Elena. 


End file.
